Sweet Happenings
by Melody-Riddle
Summary: A lonely summer brings together to unlikely bussiness associates Seto Kaiba and the beautiful Aurora Chastity... can Kaiba get past his past and move to the present and find love? ~~ this is my first fanfiction! plz be easy on me and give me some reviews!


Sweet Happenings By Melody Riddle  
  
The rain was coming down hard over the house. Every window creaked and yet Aurora slept on. Dreams of her past castading over her. A sudden crack of thunder awoke her from her dreams. ''Oh... Its just the storm'' she said drowsely. Walking over to the window she could see the main building of Kaiba Corp. It had always blocked her view but tonight for some strange reason the light was on in the highest floor. She parted the curtains father to look at it more closely. Some one was pacing the room. She knew how it felt to be alone and in dispare. She closed the curtains partly. She walked over to her bed putting on her night robe made of a light blue silk and walked over to her clutterd desk. For years she had tryed to regain the reason why she was alone. '' Why.. can't these dreams.. make any sence..'' she finally fell back asleep in deep thought and the person pacing almost felt the same way.  
  
''Mr. Kaiba your meeting with the CPO of Chastity Inc. is in a half hr, will you be showing up today sir?'' A sigh came across the line '' I will not be attending the meeting reschedul it for another time'' The line went dead on the secritaries end. '' I wont be at any meetings till I figure out what is wrong with me first'' he whisperd to himself. The life he was leading was perfect until the day of his deafeat and now he just moped around. He had even sent his little brother to a summer camp for he wouldn't have to see the pain that Seto was in. He walked over taking a seat at the window peering out it looking over the land scape of the city. A apartment building was the largest thing in site along with a few other company buildings. Still he was wondering how a person of his status could be so downright confused.  
  
Aurora now finally realising she had slept in awoke with a jolt. She jumped in the shower and did her hair and make-up. Her complection naturally clear all she needed was some blush and a bit of eye make-up. She went and got a deep blue ocean colored summer dress from her wardrobe. She looked in the mirror putting on her summer hat and grabing her bag. She let out a sigh and walked out into the hall. One of her neighbors was in the elevator with her. '' Why hello Aurora, don't you look lovely today well you do everyday in fact off to take the world by the arm?'' She gave him a forced smile and nod and got off the elevator. '' Lovely... taking the world by the arm..." The words puzzled her mind as she didn't want anything of the sort she wasen't looking for money because she already had more than she would ever need and her beauty was just sometime on the outside. She stoped at a coffee house and grabed a moche and a seat by the window and dazed out into the summer day.  
  
'' I am going out for my lunch break, I will not return till I feel as if I want to'' He said over the intercom to his employee's. He grabed his jacket and brief case and headed outside. As he walked down the street he past a coffee house and a pair of eyes caught his attention. They were so longing and lonely and so deep and so beautiful. He stoped in his pace and looked back but the girl had already turned her head away. Usually when he saw a girl he would take it in and walk away with the pride of knowing he was to good for her anyways, but today something propelled him into the coffee house and the girl was reading some sheets and still looked as lovely as he thought. He walked to her table and with a choked start he said, '' Miss can I please seat myself next to you as I am a new comer to this place and the rest of the people here don't looks suitable'' he said with his usual rush of pride. She studyed his face and noded. He took a seat still looking at her. She took her head up from her paper and brushed her hair from her face. '' So what is your name'' she said causually studying him. He looked at her '' My name is Seto Kaiba and whom are you?'' She simply said,'' Aurora Chastity'' and looked back down and thought for a minute about his name. '' Seto Kaiba... your the CPO of Kaiba Corp I knew I reconised your name you delayed our metting again, she gave him a stearn look, you look rather busy I might say'' He gave her a look '' Your the CPO of Chastity Inc. I should of known my day would go from bad to worse.'' She turned back toward the window '' Pleasure meeting you Seto'' and she took away any and all attention from him'' He stood up and walked out feeling like he just got struck with cupids arrow.  
  
That night when she walked into her apartment she threw her papers on her desk. '' Seto Kaiba talked to me.... of all people and he delays our meeting and I find him in a coffee shop .. the nerve! and why am I still thinking about him.'' she paced her room and took off her clothes changing into her night apparl. She layed back down in bed his face still in her mind the way he moved and talked. He was almost as lonely eye'ed as she was. She fell to sleep with his name pondering why he had really stoped to talk with her today.  
  
Kaiba stood walking across the room knowing they would see each other the next day at there reschedualed appt. He couldn't blow her off her eyes stung his mind. Her beauty and stance kept him drawn. He had never felt this attraction before in his life he had never known beauty till now. '' Why did I stop.. Did I think I would actully have a chance with.. Aurora.. even her name is dignified and me .. Seto Kaiba thinking I would diserve love when I can't even keep my head straight. I will keep the meeting and keep it bussiness I don't need anyone in my life'' He walked to his desk and got ready for there meeting.  
  
The following morning Seto walked into the bussiness room to find Miss. Aurora already there and ready to do bussiness she looked so assebled. She didn't have the glince in her eyes and she looked almost as demanding as he was. She was all bussiness no kindness showing he was ready to take her. '' Miss. Chastiy pleasure seeing you today... now shall we get to work?'' He asked in his normal tone. She stood up ready to present her proposel. '' Yes I am ready as long as you don't have any coffee breaks that need to happen right now she said teasing him. She gave her proposel about a new invention to boost up production lines and get a new age of buyers and one part was investing her company and inlaying wit Kaiba Corp to make everything more profetable. He watched her every move and every word her lips her body and he was hooked. Her ideas caught him off gaurd he had never delt with someone as ingenious as he was. At the end of it he stood and shook her hand. '' It sounds.. possible.. but I will need to sleep on this.'' She looked to him. '' Its more than possible.'' As she walked out the door he really wondered what she had truly ment when she said it was more than possible. His mind swept along. He had to see her again. He had to test her.  
  
The next day Aurora woke up with a phone call. ''Hello..'' '' Miss. Chastity your proposel was astonding and I wish to go along with it on one condition... Will you do me the honor of a date?'' She was so taken by the voice on the phone she almost forgot that she was trying to stay away from people not get closer but she needed this break she needed to accept his propsel. '' Yes, Mr. Kaiba I accept.'' and the phone call ended with both ends smiling more than either of them had in years. Both of them as nervous as hopeful as anything.  
  
The following night a limo showed up in front of her apartment and she walked out to it wearing a blue-green dress and a hint of glitter to set off her look. Seto got out of the car in a black suit looking as stuning as he possibly could. There eyes met but she rememberd she had to keep this as bussiness she couldn't go losing herself to another person. Thoughts and memories flooded her mind as he took her hand and seated her in the car. Vivid memories of her past got the best of her and she finally could look into his deep and dark eyes any longer so she took to conversation and glances at his eyes rather than looking into them. She felt almost lost in her own world peering at him.  
  
The limo pulled up infront of a restaurant known for its demanding prices but for Kaiba this was nothing. He helped Aurora out of the car. Her beauty was almost worth every second he had waisted in the planning of the night. She walked with the eligence of a princess. She matched him in everyway. Even her attitude. The talked about there bussinesses and where they lived. ''So Aurora.. what about family.'' She took to surprise and lowerd her head a little putting down her fork. '' I don't have any and thats all I am going to say.'' He shook his head and took to his food. After a few minutes of silence Aurora spoke again. '' Seto, I know this wasen't all about bussiness, I have talked with representives of many companys I have delt with many people and all who know you, know your not the kind of person to go to dinner with a client and neither am I do not get me wrong, I knew I felt something that day at the coffee house and I know you did to. I saw the look in your eyes'' She trailed off a little feeling slightly embarassed. He looked at her in surprise. He ponderd quicky he knew he couldn't express the feelings he was starting to have for her. He just couldn't. It wasen't like him to care for anyone excluding his brother. He didn't want to be hurt and he knew she had been. '' The look I gave was nothing, your girlish dreams are nothing to me I do not feel anything for you and this was bussiness.'' He felt like someone should beat him with a pole. What he said was heartless but he couldn't let someone into his life. He couldn't love someone.. or could he. Aurora stood up so full of tears she couldn't hardly talk. '' Seto Kaiba your lies will keep you locked away! your heart and everything you can't fool me! Why did I even accept this. You asked me it wasen't the other way around'' She got up with everyone watching and walked out of the restaurant leaving him with the bill and an amont of regret that would last him a lifetime.  
  
The next day Aurora woke with a pounding headache and a feeling in her gut that she needed to leave. She called a moving van and had them arrange a date to move her things. She had fallen for a man who didn't even know himself. She figured she didn't need the deal as much as she thought. She couldn't look at Kaiba Corp with out thinking about him. She walked outside and down the street knowing that tomorrow she would be gone and back to herself again. Alone and with no one who cared the way it should be.  
  
Kaiba paced more knowing that he needed to make good with Aurora. Her trasaction of the paper work never came threw. He found out that a moving van was coming and the CPO was moving to a private location. '' Fuck... god damnit I can't belive I was so stupid! I have to stop her... tell her what i feel if I don't I could lose her.. the summers is almost gone.'' he grabed his jacket leaving the building. This emotion was rare to him he didn't know what he was doing racing down that street as a storm came in the rain was coming down hard and yet he raced into the park and there he saw his target. The brown hair blowing in the wind over a white dress with a sash around it dripping and the water on her face was not rain but tears. Aurora saw him but didn't know weather to walk away or stay but she didn't have any time to decide. The next thing she new she was embracing Seto in a passinate kiss. Every horrable thought and word he said was apologised for threw every breath. He kissed every worry from her mind. She kissed back and he felt like he would die now and would of lived for years. As it ended they kept in each others eyes. '' I couldn't let you leave me.. I couldn't let you leave my life this fast'' Kaiba said. '' I am sorry that I said what I did, I don't know what is wrong with me I felt something the first time i saw you, it feels like heaven when I look in your eyes. ''Seto, I know.. don't apologise It was wrong of me to force anything on you I shouldn't of asked you those questions... I have been alone so long I don't know what love is I don't know anything except in your arms I feel right''  
  
With that they kissed and spent the rest of the summer together in secret when the end of the summer came. There love had grown. Kaiba had learned where his heart was at least for Aurora he knew that he loved her. He never told Aurora how much he loved her nor did Aurora say. At the end of the summer Aurora moved away because of her bussiness. Kaiba felt it was right though. His brother returned from camp and they were happy as a small family again. Aurora had taught him even a little love can go a long way and memories will keep them together forever in heart. 


End file.
